KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 8
When we last left off, Bishop and 2,000 other mind controled users were heading to the city of Kartville, where the KK Mods are currently sheltering in. Let's continue. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mod #2: They are coming HERE!? TO KARTVILLE!? KK Mod #13: Are they mind controlled? KK Mod #14: YES! AND THEY ARE BEING LEAD BY BISHOP! KK Mods: WAIT WHAT KK Mod #9: THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! BISHOP WOULD NEVER DO THIS! KK Mod #2: Guys, I don't think Bishop is doing this... KK Mod #15: What do you mean? KK Mod #2: ...I think, those 2,000 users have been mind controlled by someone else. KK Mod #13: She has a point... KK Mod #11: Who is mind controlling them? KK Mod #2: How the heck am I supposed to know!? KK Mod #14: Guys, we have no time for this. We need to get out of Kartville RIGHT NOW. KK Mod #9: GUYS! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE 1.3 MILLION+ PEOPLE IN KARTVILLE!? KK Mod #5: Oh my god, your right. If they all get mind controled, then we REALLY have a problem. KK Mod #7: Well then, what do we do? KK Mod #16: Well, since they are two hours away, we have two hours to think up a plan. KK Mod #11: Well then, what's the plan!? KK Mod #16: We need to get everybody in Kartville to get out. KK Mod #11: WHAT!? HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IN TWO HOURS!? KK Mod #16: We alert K of the 2,000 users. KK Mod #2: No. That isn't going to work. K is going to think we are joking around. KK Mod #16: Your right... ???: I can help with your problem... KK Mod #14: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KK Mod #2: GAWAIN I SWEAR IF THAT'S YOU THEN I WILL STEAL YOUR DEEP DISH PIZZA *The unknown figure reveals themself" CC: Hello guys. KK Mod #2: WHAT!? KK Mod #13: But...you have the mind control powder! It HAS to be you who mind controled everyone. CC: Someone stole it from me. KK Mod #2: But...who? CC: Um... *Silence* CC: Well... KK Mod #15: Oh come on. We need to know RIGHT NOW. CC: It's not who you think it is... KK Mod #14: I'm sure I know who it is. CC: Are you sure? KK Mod #14: I'm sure CC: Drew stole it. KK Mods: WHAT!? KK Mod #14: OK NEVER MIND YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THAT KK Mod #11: OH MY GOD Gawain: THAT WAS A PLOT TWIST KK Mod #11: GAWAIN GET OUT YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE STORY Gawain: OH MY GOD FINE KK Mod #9: BUT WHY!?!? WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?!?! CC: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!? HE LITERALLY INVADED MY HOUSE, TIED ME UP, AND TOOK IT KK Mod #9: WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE IT IN PLAIN SIGHT!? CC: I DIDN'T! KK Mod #14: GUYS CALM DOWN, I'M SURE CC CAN EXPLAIN. CC: THANK YOU. I hid it in a secret room behind my closet...I brought it out a few days ago because somebody named "Greg" came to my house begging me to buy a stupid cardboard kart, I wanted him to go away, but as I was walking through the hallway, Drew broke my window open, grabbed it out of my hand, tied me up, and ran away. Afterwards Greg came inside and un tied me. KK Mod #2: ...Wow. CC: Come on, we NEED to alert K about this. Or everybody here will be mind controlled. KK Mod #5: Alright. Lets go. Part 9 coming soon. Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8